Brains
by philosophical zombie
Summary: Hmm, I think this fanfic shall be craving some brains. Why did I change the plot and added zombies? I don't know. R&R please :P
1. Chapter 1: Primrose

**Zombie- I guess I'm stupid. It's okay. Because I love you :DD**

Edd was assisting the school nurse on a gloomy day. Of course it was boring, especially on a Friday when every one was going somewhere for the weekend. However, Edd never had any plans for the weekend and figured to put himself to use. As he organized the medicine cabinets, he heard someone knock on the door. He looked around and noticed that the nurse must have gone out for a few minutes. He walked to the door and opened it, seeing a pale girl with long black hair standing there. He examined her slightly and realized that she was wearing a volleyball uniform, with her hair in braids. "Um..." she started, her face was bright red compared to the rest of her pale body.

"C-Can I help y-you?" Edd stuttered, fiddling with his cap. He looked at her long legs and realized that he began to blush too, but saw that one leg was lifted slightly. "I sprained my ankle... again." she muttered. Edd moved out of the way so she could enter the office, "I see. I forgot that volleyball practice was today." he said, searching for the wrap. She sat down on a seat, looking around aimlessly. "So, what's your name?" he asked. She looked up, realizing that she had been in a daze. "Uh, everyone calls me Rimmy." she said.

"Rimmy? That's an interesting name." Edd commented once he found the wrap and began helping her ankle. "It's a lot better than my full name." she muttered. Edd looked at her curiously, "If you don't mind my asking, what is your full name?" he asked. Rimmy flushed, "I'd rather not say..." Edd nodded, "I'm sorry." he said and finished wrapping her ankle. "I suggest that you ask your coach to allow you to go home from practice early. Don't put too much pressure on it, but don't completely stay off of it." Rimmy nodded, "I know, I've had a lot of sprained ankles before this. Coach told me to go, and honestly, he kinda scares me."

Edd chuckled, "I've heard that often." he said. He stood and smiled, "Well, all better." Rimmy smiled faintly as well, "Thanks." she stood, wincing a bit, but shaking it off. "Bye." Edd smiled. Before Rimmy left the office she looked back at him, "Primrose. My full name is Primrose." she mumbled and walked out.

"Man, Friday detention sucks..." Eddy grumbled. The Eds were walking back from a long day at school, both Ed and Eddy having detention that day. "Well, Eddy, it was your fault, you shouldn't have tried that on our English teacher." Edd replied. "Whatever." Eddy groaned. Ed poked Edd in the back, "Are you okay, Double D?" he asked. Edd looked at him and shrugged, "I am exhausted." Eddy examined him, "I don't know Double D, I think you seem a little lovestruck." he grinned. Edd flushed bright red, "I have no idea what you're talking about." he said, trying to brush it off.

Ed laughed, "Why does love strike Double D?" he asked. "I am not lovestruck." Edd grinded his teeth. "Whatever, Sock Head." Eddy shrugged and began walking to his door, "See ya." he waved goodbye and walked inside. "Bye Double D!" Ed grinned and walked to his door after a few minutes of silence.

After leaving Edd to his thoughts, he remembered Rimmy and her flushed face. He didn't understand why she disliked her name, to him, Primrose was a nice name. Before he knew it, he was blushing too, recalling her pale grey eyes. _She was very pretty_... He was caught by surprise by this thought. He sighed and went inside his own home, not even bothering to ask if anyone was there. He already knew that his parents weren't home, like usual. He walked on to his room and sat down at his organized desk, pulling out his homework. After only fifteen minutes of working, he was finished and he wandered around in his room, Rimmy still on his mind.

He groaned and sat on his bed, feeling tired. _What is wrong with me?_

Rimmy sat down in her room, her ankle feeling a little better. Why she had told Edd her full name was beyond her, _I never told anyone my name before... Why is he any different?_ she asked herself. Again, the answer was unknown to her. Instead of further pondering, she changed into more comfortable clothes and laid down in her bed. She yawned and allowed her body to succumb to the rest it required.

**I'll be off for a while, due to writer's block and such... Please be patient D:**


	2. Chapter 2: Outbreak

The next morning, Rimmy awoke with a pounding headache. She sat up and reached over to her alarm clock. Clearly, something was wrong, considering that it was five in the morning, and on weekends, she never woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark. The only light came from her alarm clock and the faint sunlight from the window. She slowly pulled her legs out from under the covers and weakly stumbled her way to the kitchen.

She pulled out the coffee pot and began washing it out. She still felt half dead, and considering the fact that she had forgotten to eat dinner the night before, her body craved some kind of sugar.

As the coffee brewed, she looked at a photograph a young woman who looked very similar to herself, holding a baby in her arms. "Hi Mom." Rimmy smiled.

Edd woke up at around eight in the morning, feeling somewhat calm and normal. He stood and got dressed into normal clothes. As he walked towards the kitchen, he realized that Rimmy was still on his mind. He sighed and made himself a bowl of cereal and ate in silence. A sticky note was on the refrigerator, obviously informing him that his parents were again at work. He was less than surprised to see it, nothing unusual.

He slowly ate, feeling somewhat more awake with each bite. Sipping his orange juice, he went over his homework, double checking. Of course, Edd never made mistakes, but he felt that it was the only thing to do that morning.

After cleaning up, he decided to go to the local library.

Rimmy had gotten dressed, and eaten, so she was feeling much better now. She poked around in her bookshelf and realized that she had read just about everything that was of interest to her. She sighed and grabbed her wallet, _Maybe I can get that book I've been wanting for a while..._ She shoved the wallet in her back pocket and headed out the door. Locking it behind her, she noticed that the skies were a dark grey color. Shrugging off the bad weather, she started walking to the local library, which was conviniently only half a mile away.

She hummed a lullaby to herself as she walked, noticing that it was unusually quiet that morning. Normally, people were bustling aboutm but today it was quite the opposite. She pulled out her iPod that was given to her for her seventeenth birthday and began to play Killswitch Engage. As she sang along, she noticed a candy store nearby, she saw a man standing in the middle of the road. Not moving a muscle. Rimmy bit her lip, "Sir? Are you alright?" she called to him. No answer.

He slightly turned around and moaned, pale and sick looking. Rimmy felt the color leave her cheeks, _Dear god, he's drunk... Perhaps I should hurry along..._ She turned and literally ran to the library. She had heard stories about how most attacks involve intoxication, and she didn't want to take her chances.

Edd was sitting at a table reading about Quantum Physics(big surprise, huh?) when he saw Rimmy rush inside. Dodging a glare from the librarian, she headed to the ancient history section and caught her breath. Edd fought his brain, that told him to stay put, and let his legs guide him to her.

"Uh, hi Rimmy." he said quietly.

Rimmy looked up at him and flushed, "Hi... I don't think I ever caught your name."

Edd smiled, "Eddward Kennedy. But everyone calls me Double D."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression about his nickname. "My name has two D's instead of one." he grinned.

Rimmy nodded, "Ah. So... how are you?"

"Good. I found this really interesting book about Quantum Physics. You?"

"So-So. I'm looking for this book about the ancient Greeks, I think Mary Shields(1) published a new book and I've been wanting it for a while now."

Edd smiled, he never met anyone so interested in history, other than the history of scamming(need I explain more?). "I think it's over here." he said and started looking.

Rimmy couldn't help but blush as she searched. For some reason, this boy gave her butterflies in her stomach. This feeling was completely alien to her, like something had invaded her body. She allowed herself to glance at him and saw that he was blushing as well.

"I can't find it, any luck?" she asked him, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry, but I can't find it either." he said, standing upright.

Rimmy noticed that he was a good three inches taller than she was, "M-Maybe I misread the release date... I do that often." she mumbled.

Edd shrugged, "It's common, perhaps you'll find it soon-" he was cut off by a blood curdling scream outside of the library.

The two rushed to a window and saw a woman screaming for help as the man Rimmy saw earlier bit into her arm. She yanked it away from him as blood gushed from the wound. "Dear lord..." Edd muttered.

Rimmy felt her stomach twist, she had never seen that much blood before. In movies, she could handle it, but in real life... She clamped her hand over her mouth and watched in horror.

Several other people were standing by the windows now, "Somebody call 9-1-1!" a female cried. But before anyone could reach for their phones, they heard several gunshots.

Rimmy jumped at the immediate pops and strained her neck to see a group of men in armored uniforms shoot the man. He kept walking towards them, blood dripping from his open mouth, until one had shot him in the head. His head was blown off and his corpse fell to the ground.

The library was in an uproar until the librarian hushed them down, a pudgy man walked to her and told her to turn the news on. The librarian stood on a chair and pressed the 'ON' button and switched the channels multiple times until the news was caught.

Rimmy, Edd, and the entire library(which held roughly around ten others) watched in silence, waiting for some information about what just happened.

_*It seems that an epidemic has spread across the quiet town of Peach Creek. All that we have been informed, is that once bitten, you are infected with the virus. Scientists have told us that anyone who has been bitten, must be quarantined and seperated from non-infected individuals. I suggest that you stay inside, avoid interracting with an infected individual, and wait for help. Breaking news, apparently their is no cure for this virus. If you are infected, you will die. If you are near someone infected and they attempt to bite you, get away. The only way they are killed is by removing the head or destorying the brain. I hope those townsfolk in Peach Creek stay safe...*_

Rimmy's mouth fell open in shock, _This is only supposed to happen in movies..._ she thought to herself.

Edd pulled out his cell phone and called Ed.

"_Hiya Double D!"_

"Hi Ed, did you guys just catch the news?"

_"Yeah, me and Eddy are at the game shop, are you okay, Double D?"_

"Yes, Ed. I'm fine. Did you say the game shop?"

_"Uh huh."_

"Rimmy and I are at the library. We're right next to you guys."

_"Eddy! Double D is right next to us!...Ed, gimme the damn phone!"_

Edd heard Eddy bicker to Ed about giving him the phone, and finally, he spoke.

_"Hey Sockhead, we're coming over._"

"Eddy, I highly doubt-"

Edd was cut off by the disconnecting tone and sighed, he always knew that Eddy was stubborn, but apparently he never guessed how much.

**(1) Mary Shields is a random person I came up with.**

**I'm guessing the approx. age is fifteen-eighteen**

**Sarah and Jimmy are fifteen, The Eds and Rimmy are seventeen, and Rolf is eighteen.**


	3. Chapter 3: Culdesac

Rimmy looked up at Edd, "Oh, that was Ed and Eddy." he said.

She rose an eyebrow, "You all have the same name?"

Edd nodded and shrugged, Rimmy simply nodded and looked out the window again. Her eyes widened at the sight she was witnessing.

The woman that had been bitten apparently had grabbed one of the S.T.A.R.S members' leg and bit down, blood pouring down to the ground.

"So that's how it get's around so fast..." she mumbled to herself.

"Pardon?" Edd looked at her.

"Well, just like the news lady said, the virus is contagious through saliva to blood. The virus kills them off and reanimates their corpses. But I wonder if it was always spread that way..."

"It seems that they won't tell us anymore than they already have." Edd agreed with her.

"DOUBLE D!" Edd heard a familiar voice call, and within seconds, he was knocked to the ground by a loveable teen with a heart bigger than his brain named Ed.

Eddy sighed and pulled Ed off of him and looked at Rimmy. He grinned, "Hey Double D, is this your girlfriend?"

Rimmy felt her cheeks turn dark red, and Edd was immediately stuttering. "I highly doubt that kind of talk is appropriate for this situation, Eddy." he frowned.

Eddy shrugged, "Yeah, alright. So what are we gonna do?"

"ED IS THE DESTROYER OF ZOMBIES!" Ed yelled loud enough for everyone in the entire library to hear. "I have read many comics about this, some virus that was made by the military breaks out and kills everyone except for a few people and they save the day!" he grinned.

"Well, that's nice, Ed." Edd said kindly, "But I don't think we should leave-"

Again, Edd was cut off by a scream, but this time from inside the library. Along with the scream, shattering glass was heard as well. The four looked around and saw that zombies had broken into the library.

"Think we should leave now, Sock head?" Eddy said and armed himself with his switchblade he had found a few months back. Ed grabbed a chair and stood in front of Rimmy and Edd, who had no weapons. Edd looked around and his face lit up.

"The emergency exit! There aren't any near it!" he said, looking out the window. He was right, from what he could tell, the only zombies there were, were at the front of the library.

Eddy led the way, followed by Rimmy and Edd. Ed was behind the group, covering for them as they made their way out. After making their escape, the four stood outside, wondering what was next. The infection was still young, so there were few zombies walking around.

"Where do we go now?" Rimmy asked.

Ed thought of something, "I need to make sure my baby sister is alright." he said and frantically looked around.

"Ed's place it is then. We might be able to better equipt ourselves there." Edd agreed.

As Ed led the way, Eddy was now behind the group, watching their backs. Rimmy looked at Ed, "Hey, can you rip off one of the legs of that chair?" she asked.

Ed did so and handed it to her, "Defend yourself, for this could get messy." he said. Rimmy nodded and thanked him, she always felt that it was best to be prepared. Edd went over the past few events, of course it was completely against his usual logical way of thinking. Zombies? It seems so... fictional. How can one believe in such a thing?

"We are almost there." Ed smiled and continued leading the way.

"I have a feeling that it won't be this quiet later on..." Eddy said.

"It never is..." Edd mumbled, recalling the zombie movie Ed had made him watch weeks before.

It was apparent to Edd that Ed hadn't changed since their preteen days. It didn't bother him, especially considering that his expertise in the supernatural. But Ed was his best friend, and no matter how impractical he was, he meant a lot to Edd and Eddy.

Edd looked at Eddy, he had changed, but not by much. He was still scamming other kids, but with more witty ideas than the ones he used way back. He was certainly becoming quite a conman since those days. Nonetheless, he was the same, short tempered and short in general teen he had always been.

Once they had reached the cul-de-sac, it had been just as unnaturally quiet as the rest of the town. "I wonder if everyone is okay..." Edd muttered as Ed rushed to his house. Bolting in, he began calling for Sarah. "Baby sister!"

"Ed! Be quiet! I'm still tired!" he heard the familiar roar from his sister. He smiled and rushed to her bedroom.

"She seems as gentle as a kitten..." Rimmy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that kitten sure has claws." Eddy muttered as he walked up the stairs, following Ed. Edd and Rimmy followed as well, curious to see if Sarah was aware of the current conditions of Peach Creek.

Sarah was growling at her brother, wondering why in the hell he was acting weird...er...

"Sarah, did you watch the news?" he asked.

"Why would I do that when I could be sleeping?" Sarah yelled.

"But Sarah! Zombies are attacking!"

"Ed, have you lost it?"

Edd finally interjected between the two, hoping for some sort of sense to be made. "Sarah, I think you should really watch the news. Believe me, I was hesitant to admit it, but I think it's true."

"And how do I know this isn't a scam that Eddy talked you and my brother in to?"

"Because I'm not asking for money, twerp." Eddy growled at her.

Sarah looked long at hard at the three, and finally gave in, turning on her television. They watched her expression when she looked at the television in disbelief. "Oh my god..." she mumbled as she watched the attacks. More had occured only miles outside of the city. The virus had spread faster than anyone had expected.

"This has been happening all morning?" she said quietly as she turned off the TV, unable to watch any more of it.

"It seems so." Rimmy said.

"I have to see if Jimmy is okay!" Sarah exclaimed and pulled a jacket on over her pajama shirt.

Ed followed, "I am not letting my baby sister go alone." he said, standing straight.

Eddy pulled his switchblade out again, "Then I guess we're all going, but you three should get some weapons." he said to Edd, Rimmy, and Sarah.

Minutes later, Edd had gotten an old baseball bat. Rimmy held a smooth edge kitchen knife, tightly. And Sarah had a hockey stick that once belonged to Ed when he was younger.

"Are we ready?" Ed asked the group. Everyone mumbled a 'yes' and they were off. Sarah was eager to see if her boyfriend(yes, you read that, boyfriend) was alright. Edd was curious to see if anyone at all other than Sarah had survived.

"Ed boys?" they heard a familiar voice call from behind. Eddy turned around to see Rolf, carrying a shovel, looking around cautiously. It appeared that he already had blood on his shirt, indicating that he might have had to kill a zombie.

"Rolf?" Edd said with a risen eyebrow.

"Who is this black haired beauty?" he asked looking Rimmy up and down.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to Sarah and Rolf. Guys, this is my classmate, Rimmy." Edd said kindly. Rimmy shyly waved at Rolf, who shrugged.

"Come on! To Jimmy's!" Sarah cried impatiently.

Their group had gained another member as Sarah knocked on his door.

When there was no answer, Sarah felt her insides twist. "J-Jimmy? It's me, Sarah!" she called.

Jimmy being asleep at around ten in the morning was normal, it was something that every teen did on the weekends. But considering the fact that they heard shuffling and moaning from the other side, made them think that they'd have to... _No..._ Sarah thought.

"Guys, I'm gonna open the door..." Eddy said quietly and got in front of Sarah. He gave a nod to everyone to hold up their weapons and be ready just in case Jimmy was infected as well. Slowly, he turned the doorknob, surprised that it was open. Not only was it open, but empty.

"Ed, cover us." Eddy said as he ventured into the house. There was no sign that anyone was there, except for the shuffling sounds coming from the kitchen.

As they walked into the kitchen, they saw Jimmy turned around, facing a window. He was in a white shirt and grey sweatpants. There was no blood visible on his body, but he was moaning slightly and holding his head. He didn't seem paler than usual, other than the fact that his hair was messy, he didn't seem any different.

"J-Jimmy?" Sarah called to him quietly. He lifted his head and turned around, and smiled.

"Hi Sarah, what are you guys doing?" he asked, looking at the weapons with slight fear.

Everyone sighed in relief that Jimmy wasn't dead, and he didn't have any bites on him. "Jimmy, have you been watching the news?" Edd asked. Jimmy nodded, rubbing his arm uncomfortably.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad didn't arrive home last night..." Jimmy started and bit his lip, a tear threatening to escape. Sarah walked to him and pulled him into a hug, in hopes to comfort him.


	4. Chapter 4: Help

After comforting Jimmy, they all agreed to wait it out and watch the news for more information. Jimmy got the coffee going to help wake himself up, along with filling the other teens with the sugar their bodies craved. The news wasn't really helpful either, with the exception of mentioning a certain incorporation that Rimmy recognized.

"Eddy, turn that up." she said and listened closely.

_*It appears that the S.T.A.R.S. team is helping with the crisis that has now attacked Raccoon City. UMBRELLA is giving a hand as well...*_

"UMBRELLA? What is that?" Sarah asked.

Rimmy bit her lip, "It's a local pharmaceutical company that grew to become a multinational conglomerate. My father and I lived there for several years, he was a part of the S.T.A.R.S. team. He always said that something was odd with Umbrella, but I never thought he meant something like this..." she explained.

"Do you think they're behind it?" Edd asked her. Rimmy shrugged, it was a possibility.

"Well, Dad told me that they were doing some testing for viral weaponry. Uncle Sam would tell him a thing or two, and then Dad would tell me. He always said that he never trusted him." she said.

"Imagine not being able to trust your own brother..." Sarah mumbled.

"Brother-in-law." Rimmy corrected her.

"Wait, they were testing for viral weaponry?" Ed asked. She nodded, "Well then I suppose we have our conclusion." he said.

"We can't just-" Rimmy was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and sighed in relief, "It's Dad."

"Daddy?"

_"Primrose Elizabeth Watson, where are you?"_

"Dad, I'm fine, I'm at a friend's house."

_"Didn't the newslady say to not venture outside?"_

"You've always told me to not trust everything you hear on the television."

_"*sigh* Well, I know where you got the smart ass-ness from."_

"You never had to ask."

_"Look, tell your friends that I'm coming to get you guys. How many are with you?"_

"There are six others with me."

_"We lucked out, there's just enough room in the truck."_

"Wait, you still have that old truck from when you were a S.T.A.R.S. member?"

_"You know me, I'm paranoid."_

"For once, I'm glad you are. We're on the other side of Peach Creek, near that big cul-de-sac."

_"Got it."_

"Okay. We'll see ya soon."

Rimmy hung up and the others looked at her anxiously. "Dad is coming to pick us up, he shouldn't be long." she informed them.

"Wait, what about Nazz and Kevin and the others?" Eddy asked.

"Nazz and Jonny, I think are... infected," Sarah couldn't say 'dead', "Kevin is no where to be found, and I have no idea about the Kankers." she said.

Ed, Edd, and Eddy shuddered at the thought of the Kankers, but then realized that two of their childhood friends were infected with that damned virus.

"Kevin is not missing. He was attacking Rolf's farm, so Rolf defended himself until Kevin attacked." Rolf said. While Rimmy wondered why he referred to himself in third person, she, along with the others no longer wondered why he had blood all over him. Jimmy patted his shoulder, in hopes to comfort him.

Rimmy sat on a chair and rubbed her eyes, "Rimmy, are you alright?" Edd asked her. She looked up and smiled faintly.

"I'm just tired. It has been one hell of a day." she said. He nodded, "Yeah. It has been." he agreed.

Rimmy looked at him, he was smiling faintly as well. Before she could speak, however, she heard a loud engine roar. She jumped up and looked outside, "Dad." she said and bolted out the door, her knife at hand.

Timothy Watson embraced his daughter, "Rimmy, are you okay?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. Let me get the others." she said and rushed back inside, "Guys, come on." she said. Once everyone was outside, Tim looked around. "Alright, for starters, I suppose you guys can call me Tim. I may not remember your name right off, so I'll probably refer to you by a hair color or article of clothing." he said.

As everyone piled in, Rimmy noticed that she was between Edd and Rolf. "Okay, so are you guys aware of what's going on?" Tim asked.

"You mean other than flesh eating zombies?" Ed asked. Tim chuckled, "Yeah, other than that."

"I told them about your affiliation with the S.T.A.R.S. team, and that Uncle Sam would often tell you some things." Rimmy said.

"Yeah, well what I haven't told you, is that Uncle Sam was more than willing to help Umbrella with the testing. In fact, majority of Umbrella's employees were completely unaware of the genetic mutations occuring and viral testing. What confuses me is how in the hell it got out. Umbrella is too skilled to allow that to happen." Tim explained as he drove.

"Maybe they got a little too big-headed and thought that they could handle it." Jimmy suggested.

"They sure are handling it well." Sarah muttered sarcastically.

"Dad, have you gone through town?" Rimmy asked.

"Yeah, it was in ruins, why?"

"Wait, ruins? We were there not even an hour ago." Edd interjected.

"Rimmy, why were you guys in town?"

"I went to the library, that was where we first heard about the virus. The infected broke in, so Ed, Eddy, Double D and I got out and headed here." Rimmy explained.

"Well, that's just how fast it spreads. First it's airborn, and whoever is infected will die. After a while, the virus will no longer be airborn, and everyone that's survived that, will be killed off by those infected."

"Killed off?" Eddy questioned.

"Well, another way the virus is spread, is saliva or blood to blood. But from what Sam has told me, the virus kills off the body an reanimates the cells. The person infected will have no memory, and will have primitive instincts. So if it's hungry, it feeds."

"That's what Rimmy told us." Sarah said.

Tim smiled, "That's my daughter for ya."

Rimmy flushed as they drove on to safety.


	5. Chapter 5: Station

As they drove around town, Edd watched in horror as his home fell to pieces. People screaming, blood was everywhere, it was a shock that they survived. Edd had to turn away or he would have been sick, "Double D, are you okay?" Rimmy asked him. He nodded slightly and rubbed his forehead.

"Dad, where are we headed to?" she asked.

"Raccoon City."

"But the newslady said that it was under quarantine." Jimmy said, puzzled.

"True, but that's where my old comrades are, they can help us. You'd be surprised how safe you could be in a red zone." he said.

"We are going to a city under attack by zombies, not walking through Isengard." Eddy grumbled. Sarah elbowed him in the side, "Be grateful." she muttered. Eddy mumbled a 'Fine' and sat back in his seat.

"Have you contacted Jill and Chris?" Rimmy asked her father.

"I've heard from Jill, but Chris won't answer. Raccoon City is closing off soon, so we need to hurry."

"Closing off?" Ed rose one side of his monobrow.

"Wait, but there's still people inside." Sarah said, slightly alarmed.

"Umbrella will stop the virus from getting past Raccoon City. Even if it means to kill the innocent people that are still alive in there." Tim answered.

"Dear Lord..." Edd mumbled to himself. "But wait, how did it get to Peach Creek?" he asked.

"I think, mind you, I think, I'm not entirely sure, that someone may have stolen the virus and went through Peach Creek." Tim answered.

"I don't follow." Rimmy said with a puzzled look.

"I've heard that a long time ago, in a secret underground laboratory called the Hive, the virus broke out. The main computer, which was called the Red Queen, had killed everyone down there. She may have used some form of gas that went through the A/C, but everyone had been brought back through the virus."

"As flash eating zombies, correct?" Eddy said.

"Right, Security Personnel were sent down there, but only two people survived. Sadly, the virus spread outside."

While everyone allowed all of that to sink in, Tim had to stop the car. "Damn it." he growled. Before them, was a crowd of the undead. "Alright, I'm gonna ram them, make sure no windows are open and all doors are locked, shut tight." As everyone did this, Rimmy held on to her seatbelt for dear life.

Edd nudged her slightly in the arm, "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, "Just a little nervous." she said quietly.

"Alright everyone, hold on!" Tim said and floored it. The sudden jolt made Rimmy's heart skip a beat. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see any of it.

Ed watched as blood spattered against the wind shield, he didn't feel sick. He felt sorry for those poor bastards that never saw it coming.

After what seemed like ten minutes straight of running over zombies, they finally got past the large crowd, or what was left of it. As they drove on, it was complete silence, other than outside of the vehicle. Everyone was either fighting the urge to vomit, or thinking about the past events. No one could argue, that this would become dangerous.

"We're here." Tim said and pulled over at a police station. As he looked around, he realized that there weren't many zombies in the area. He spoke into his walkie and waited for an answer. When a woman gave the call that it was okay, he got out. Rolf unlocked the door and helped Rimmy and Edd get out. Eddy and Jimmy followed after, and then Sarah and Ed. Tim did a certain knock on the door and it opened, revealing a woman with chin-length hair and a blue halter shirt and black mini skirt, "Come on." she said.

As the kids rushed inside, Tim did a head count, and was pleased that everyone was present. "Rimmy, the last time I saw you, you were tiny. You still are." Jill grinned. Rimmy felt her face flush.

"Hahaha, Aunt Jill." she muttered.

"I suppose you kids haven't had a proper breakfast, correct?" Tim inquired.

Mostly everyone nodded, and Jill smiled, "Well, you guys are in luck, because Rebecca isn't on gaurd duty right now. She's one hell of a cook." she said and walked off to get Rebecca.

"Chambers is here?" Rimmy looked at her father. He nodded, "Yeah, so is Barry, but right now he's under gaurd duty."

As Rimmy nodded, the adults left the teens to talk amongst themselves.

"Rimmy, I hope you have a little more of an idea of what's going on than we do." Edd said quietly.

"Dad has taken us here for shelter. That was Jill Valentine, she's not really my aunt, but she's like a sister to my father."

"Who is 'Chambers'?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, that's Rebecca. She's sorta the rookie of the S.T.A.R.S team. But I wouldn't underestimate her."

It was a surprise to Rimmy that they didn't ask any more questions, in fact, everyone seemed tired. She couldn't blame them, it had been one hell of a day. It's not that they have been physically exhausted, but mentally and emotionally. She couldn't imagine what stress they were going through. She knew that her father was alive and well, but everyone else probably had no idea if there parents are okay. She glanced at Edd, who was staring blankly at the floor.

"Okay, breakfast will take a few minutes, so there are cots you guys can rest on." Jill jogged back into the main room. She led them into a room with several small beds. As Rimmy looked around, she noticed that there were six instead of seven. Before she could mention something, Jill had already left the room. As everyone sat on a cot, Edd and Rimmy were the only ones without one. "I guess I'll sleep on the floor." she said, being genuinely polite.

Edd shook his head, "I'm fine, please, I'll sleep on the floor." he said.

Rimmy realized that he had made up his mind, and didn't want to cause an arguement. She laid down on the cot and closed her eyes. It was then when she found out how tired she really was, though she tried to force herself to stay awake, knowing that soon she would be awoken again, she felt her will break slowly.

Edd looked at the ceiling, there was some stray blankets Eddy let him use, so he was somewhat comfortable lying down. His mind wandered off somehow to Rimmy, he wondered why she never asked about her mother. _Maybe her mother died when she was younger. _His stomach twisted when he realized that his parents might be dead too. Refusing to think of it any longer, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Isaacs

Rimmy's eyes snapped open to the sound of someone screaming. That someone, was Sarah, who was the first to wake up. Rimmy shot up in the cot to see her father, Barry, Chris, Jill, and Rebecca at gunpoint and several armed men pointing guns at them. As everyone woke up in shock, a familiar man walked in front to show himself.

"Dr. Isaacs." Tim growled.

Isaacs smiled at him, "Now, Tim, I thought we were on a first name basis. Surely you understood that when my sister married you."

"What do you want?" Rebecca spat.

"In due time." he smiled and turned to Rimmy, "Ah, it's been so long since I've seen you. How would you like to spend some time with your Uncle Sam?"

"I think I'll pass." Rimmy said, anger slowly rising.

"Well that's too bad, I've been wanting to spend some time with my only niece." He gave a nod to a few soldiers and they jerked them out of the cots.

"Hey, they have nothing to do with this!" Jill yelled. Isaacs only chuckled and had the soldiers drag them into Umbrella vehicles. As they walked outside, they shot a few zombies, and shoved them into the trucks. Edd, Ed, Rimmy and Isaacs were in the same truck, and she sure as hell wasn't happy about it.

"Ah, Primrose, you remind me so much of your mother." Isaacs said, sitting across from her. Rimmy didn't acknowledge him. A soldier sitting next to her jabbed her in the side with the handle of the pistol. She gasped in pain, "That's nice." she growled.

Edd felt a fury of anger nearly take over him. _How dare he hit her? She had done nothing to him!_

After several minutes of silence, the car stopped. Ed, Edd, and Rimmy were basically dragged out of the truck and were led into a large building. As they went inside, they saw the other kids, along with the other S.T.A.R.S.

"Rimmy? Are you alright?" her father asked.

Just before she was going to answer, she felt something hit the back of her neck and she was out. Tim was already screaming and shouting at Isaacs. Edd had wiggled out of the man's hold and ran to Rimmy, but was shot. He feel to the ground with an 'oof' and passed out from the force of the gunshot.

"Double D!" Eddy cried and attempted to wrestle out of the soldier's hold, but failed. He noticed that Edd was only shot in the arm, but was pissed nonetheless.

As Isaacs took Rimmy away, the others were put into a cell nearby. As Rebecca ripped part of her shirt sleeve to wrap Edd's bullet wound, Tim gripped the metal bars so tight that his knuckles were as white as a sheet. "YOU BASTARD!" he roared, "HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH!"

Jill had her arms crossed and looked like she was in deep thought, obviously devising an escape plan. Chris had only a lockblade and was picking under his fingernail with it, he appeared as if he was in deep thought as well. Eddy began pacing the cell, cursing under his breath and muttering things like 'Well that wouldn't work'.

After what felt like hours later, Edd woke up. "What...? Where am I?" he asked. Jill looked at him, "In a cell at a laboratory."

"Where is Rimmy?"

"Isaacs took her, remember?" Rebecca said.

It all came back to him, and realized that he hadn't thought before acting. He ran completely on impulse. He sat up and rubbed his forehead, then began looking around for anything that could get them out of the cell. Ed and Eddy walked up to him, "Come on, Double D. You're the genius, surely you can think of something to get us out." Eddy whispered.

Edd shook his head, "These guys made sure that is was hard to get out one of these things. I can't even find a lock for someone to pick." he whispered back.

"Jill would be the genius in that area." Tim said calmly. Jill nodded in agreement, "I've earned the title 'Master of Unlocking', and it wasn't for no reason." she said.

"Okay, but there isn't a lock to unlock." Edd replied, he looked up and saw a small electrical pad. His face lit up, he looked around and saw that there weren't any gaurds. He got up and attempted to reach for it, but it was too far. "Damn." he muttered.

"What?" Chris got up and stood next to him, "Find a way out?" he asked.

"Sort of, do you have a wire, or something I could use to get to that pad?" Edd asked. Chris pulled out a knife and flipped it shut.

"This should be long enough." he said.

"Okay. It looks like the only way to get out of here is to have a four digit code."

"The first two numbers were one and nine." Jimmy said.

"1966." Tim muttered.

Edd looked at him, somewhat confused. "It was when Umbrella was technically started." Tim explained. Edd nodded and reached out to press in the code, but it wasn't responding.

"Does anyone have a lighter?" he asked. Rebecca held one out to him and he flicked it, making a flame. Edd held one else just above the fire.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"It must only respond to heat, so if I'm quick enough, it will be hot enough to press in the code." he explained and reached out. Just before he could press it in, a sudden, deafening alarm sounded. Edd pulled his arm back inside fast, and heard a female voice over the intercom.

_"Red alert. Red alert. Enhanced infected have escaped. Red alert. Red alert."_

"Wait, enhanced?" Sarah asked.

"Infected that have been tested on, they're much stronger and much faster than a usual infected person." Chris said, looking around, "Hurry up, kid!" he said to Edd.

"I need the lighter again!" Edd began heating up the end of the knife and reached out again to press in the code.

"1...9...6...6!" he said and the cell door popped open. Tim was the first to run out followed by Chris and Edd.

"You three, follow me." Tim said, pointing to the Eds and he motioned Rebecca to come as well. That left Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy to Chris and Jill.

"Come on, they have to have a weapons room somewhere here." Tim said and looked at a map. In fact, there were four weapon rooms, "Follow me." he said after studying the map.

Eddy looked behind him and saw a stray zombie following, "Tim! Six o'clock!" he said and moved out of the way for him to snap the zombie's neck.

"What room number was the weapons room?" Edd asked.

"206."

"It's just right up there!" Ed exclaimed.

"Go on!" Tim yelled, before Edd could argue, Eddy grabbed him by the forearm and ran.

Eddy used the doorknob and realized that it was locked, "Shit! Monobrow, you know what to do." he said. Ed literally broke the door down and looked in amazement at all of the guns. Tim appeared behind them, "Well done, Big Guy." he said and went inside, grabbing several guns and plenty of ammo. He tossed Eddy a gun, who had grinned wildly. Ed simply stuck with a crowbar he found on the ground. Edd was given a .45, and seemed to feel somewhat comfortable.

"Alright, let's find Rimmy." Tim said and loaded the rifle.

"Any idea where she's at?" Edd asked. Tim shook his head.

Rebecca cocked her gun, "Let's kick some zombie ass."

Rimmy awoke in horrid pain, she cried out as she sat up in a cold hospital-like bed. She yanked out several needles that were in her arms and slung her legs over the side of the bed. Looking around, she noticed that she couldn't see anyone in the room with her. "Where in the fuck are my clothes?" she asked when she saw that she was in a disposeable hospital gown. She yanked that off and pulled her polo over her and threw her jeans on.

Her senses were sharper. She felt more... aware of her surroundings. Her hearing was even better, along with her eyesight. Instead of feeling clumsy, she felt graceful and fast.

She slowly walked out into the hallway, wonder consumed her mind when she realized that there weren't any people in the hall. She looked on the ground and saw a few drops of blood on a clip board. Her picture was on a file, so she picked it up. As she scanned, a sudden jolt of pain crawled up her arm. It was agonizing to the point where she fell to her knees and was close to vomiting. She glanced at it and saw eight small red dots in a circle, though the pain had subsided, her heart fell. _Dear God..._

When she heard a moan, Rimmy's head snapped up and she saw a zombie begin to run towards her. She stood and backed up, but it kept running towards her, so she did the first thing that came to mind. As it approached, she kicked upwards under the jaw. She heard a sickening _crack_ as its neck snapped and it fell motionless to the floor. _What did I just do?_ she asked herself. She looked around and saw another zombie run towards her.

She cracked her knuckles and kicked at the knee. Another sickening crack was heard when the zombie fell to the floor, practically immobilized. Before it attempted to stand, Rimmy knelt down and twisted it's neck.

_Why does it feel like I know what I'm doing?_

"ROLF HAS HAD ENOUGH OF THIS UNDEAD!" he grabbed a wooden bar chair and tore off a leg.

Chris pulled out a handgun and started aiming for the head. Jill was using hand-to-hand combat and knife skills. The two adults were getting a bit of a kick out of Rolf as he killed the undead, they realized that he may be better off with a melee weapon than a gun. Sarah and Jimmy stayed near Chris, since they couldn't find a weapon to use.

"Sarah, if I die, please stay safe." Jimmy said.

Sarah nodded, "If _I_ die, please make sure that Ed doesn't lose his mind."


	7. Chapter 7: Awake

Edd searched another room while the others held the zombies at bay, "I can't find any evidence that she was even here." he said and stood. Tim looked around, and saw a bracelet on the floor, "Wait! That was her mother's bracelet, Rimmy hardly ever takes it off." he said. Edd picked it up and put it in his pocket, and something caught his attention. A clipboard with Rimmy's picture attached to the file. He picked it up and started reading.

_Patient Primrose Elizabeth Watson; Age: 17; Infected with T-Virus and given Anti-Virus._

"Tim, what is the T-Virus?" Edd asked as he read on.

"That's the virus that causes these fuckers." he said and shot a zombie in the head.

Edd gulped, "And the Anti-Virus?"

"That's basically the cure, but sometimes it won't change anything."

"Meaning?"

"In the late stages of infection, or depending on the amount of the T-Virus you've been exposed to, the cure will do nothing to save your ass." Rebecca said and walked to Edd, "Why?"

"Rebecca, cover for Tim, he needs to see this." Edd said.

Rebecca stood at the doorway again and Tim grabbed the clipboard Edd was holding. After a few seconds of reading, Edd thought that Tim was about to pop a vein. "That... son of a BITCH." he roared and started out the doorway, shooting every zombie in sight.

"Rebecca, we need to find Rimmy." Edd said. She nodded and checked the map.

"If she had been in this room, she couldn't have wandered far. I think right now, Tim is about to rip Isaacs' throat out." she looked around, "Alright, Shorty, Big Guy, you guys go left. Hat and I will go right." she said.

Eddy was rather unhappy with what Rebecca called him, but he sucked it up and dragged Ed towards the hallway. Edd was nervous, scared for his friends. But he knew that Ed was an expert when it came to killing zombies, and Eddy was too stubborn to die. With that, Edd followed Rebecca in hopes to find Rimmy.

Rimmy had found a weapons room(which a few zombies were somehow locked up in there), and had equipt herself with two handguns, an AK47, and a machete as a melee weapon. She was ready to kill some flesh eating monsters.

As several zombies came towards her, she took them out with ease. But a loud growl was heard behind her. She turned around and a large creature was there. It had a pink-ish color to it, and you could somewhat see it's brain through thin skin on the head. Just when Rimmy assumed that this would be easy, the creature's tongue shot out and wrapped itself around her right handgun. She cursed under her breath and fired, as the creature dodged it again, it lept for her. She got out of the way and pulled out her machete.

This time, when the creature's tongue shot out, she threw the machete down and it cut it's way through it.

It let out a horrid screech and lunged for Rimmy.

_POP!_

Rimmy looked around, out of nowhere, the creature had been shot in the head.

"Rimmy!" Rebecca called and grabbed her by the shoulders, "What did they do to you?"

"I-I don't know, but I don't feel sick at all." she said.

Edd reached out for her arm and saw the small red dots on her arm, "So this is how you're injected with it?" he asked.

She nodded, "But more importantly, where is Dad?" she asked.

"He went to find Isaacs, Rimmy, he was absolutely furious that Isaacs infected you." Edd explained. Rimmy waited no longer, she ran to the nearest map in that hallway.

"Alright, Isaacs will most likely be in one of the main labs. I don't really remember much, but I think that he ran out of the room I was in when the alarm was set off-"

"DOUBLE D! YOU'RE OKAY!" she heard a familiar oaf yell and again, Edd was practically lifted up like a baby by Ed. Once he was out of Ed's death hug, Ed hugged Rimmy as well, "And you are okay too!"

It never surprised her that Ed somehow managed to smile in the event of all this chaos. Eddy simply sighed and cracked his knuckles, "So you aren't really gonna be a zombie, right?"

Rimmy shook her head, "But we don't need to worry about that now, we need to find my Dad and the others." she said.

"Rebecca, I want you to find Chris and Jill, tell them to wire a helicopter for us to escape in. It won't be long before all of this commotion draws in more infected. Sarah, Rolf and Jimmy are with them, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because i'm going to find Dad." she said.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Edd finally spoke up. He didn't know what made him say that, but all he knew was that he wouldn't leave her side again.

Rimmy looked up at him he frowned slightly.

"If Double D is going, so am I." Ed crossed his arms, obviously serious about his decision.

"I guess I'll have to go with you guys too." Eddy rolled his eyes and cocked his gun. "Dr. Doom has really started to piss me off."

"Just be careful guys." Rebecca said and pulled out a clip of ammo, "This is for the .45, you'll need it more than I will." she said and started for one direction.

Rimmy studied the map one more time, "Alright, are you guys ready?" she asked them.

As they nodded, Rimmy sighed and started walking. Having grabbed her handgun back after the Licker(1) was killed, she was ready to fight if needed.

The air felt warmer as they approached a metal door. _Isn't it supposed to feel cold in these types of places? _Rimmy gulped as she reached for the doorknob, and turned it. As the four walked inside, they heard voices, both male. Rimmy recognized them immediately, as her father's and Isaacs'. She ducked out of few and the Eds followed suit, listening quietly.

"Why did you infect her?"

"As you are aware, the other project has been in shambles. Alice has completely disappeared off the radar. But then I remembered that your daughter had very similar DNA, and I just had to try it."

A sudden crash was heard and Rimmy had to stand to see what just happened. Her father threw a chair that was in the way aside and lunged for Isaacs. But with one swift movement, Isaacs drew his pistol.

_POP_

Rimmy felt her insides twist, her heart skip, her eyes widen, as her father fell to the floor, motionless.

Isaacs looked at her, "Oh, Primrose, I'm sorry you had to witness that. But your father doesn't understand-"

"Doesn't understand what?" she snapped.

"That you have become magnificent."

"I became a _freak_."

"I'm sorry you view things like that, but as you can tell, I'm feeling a bit under the weather. So, perhaps you would like to play with my pets." he smiled. And as if it was rehearsed, three undead dogs walked out, growling. Isaacs backed away enough to be out of the dogs' vision entirely.

They all lept for them, and Rimmy pulled out her handguns and shot two dead. The third was headed straight for her when Eddy shot it.

"I suppose I owe you?"

"Oh yeah."

Rimmy looked around, "The sneaky bastard left." she growled. Reloading her handguns, Rimmy started for the door, "Look, I suggest that you guys try to get out of here." she said.

The Eds all looked at eachother and shook their heads. "Rimmy, I'm not leaving you." Edd said, feeling his face flush slightly.

"If you don't leave, you'll never get out. That helicopter-"

"I don't care." he said, interrupting her. "Ed, Eddy, you guys can go. But I'm staying with Rimmy."

"You know we're not leaving you, Double D." Eddy said.

"Then it's settled." Edd said and turned back to her, "We're not leaving."

Rimmy sighed and nodded, then opened the only other door that Isaacs could go through. It led to a large mansion-like room. It was mostly empty, and the plastic coverings on the wooden statues danced in the wind. They walked towards the center of the room, still wondering what in the hell was going on.

"You know, it's much more polite to knock." Rimmy heard a familiar voice say. But when she turned around to shoot, she nearly threw up.

Isaacs no longer looked like a man, in fact, he had tentacles coming from his back. He was atleast twice his previous size and swollen. His out of porportion face made some form of a smile.

"You really do look much like your mother. It was a shame that she had to die."

"What?" she growled.

"Your mother knew far too much for her own good, even when she was pregnant with you. But I spared your poor life, and killed her after you were born."

Ed held her back before she nearly killed him, "Not yet." Edd said when he saw a chandelier above him.

"So I'm infected because I have similar DNA to Alice?" she asked.

"You could say that." Isaacs said, "But I have a busy schedule, so please hurry." With a sudden flash, his tentacles wrapped around her neck, making it difficult for her to breathe. Two tentacles were at her face, with razor sharp ends.

Ed grabbed the machete and sliced through the tentacles, and before Rimmy fell, Edd caught her. "Eddy! The chandelier!" Edd cried and pulled himself and Rimmy out of the way. Eddy grabbed Rimmy's rifle and shot at it, causing it to fall right on Isaacs.

"Follow me!" Rimmy jumped out of Edd's arms and ran to the hallway, she opened a random door that led to a metal, circular room with a computer in it, and another metal door. "Double D, can you hack into the computer system?" she asked. He nodded, "Alright, listen. I want you to lock me in there with him."

"Wha-"

"Don't. Please, I know what I'm doing, Double D. Trust me." she said. She continued to whisper several things into his ear, "And if I can't kill him, go to plan B."

He frowned, and nodded again. But before she could turn around to go into the bright room, Edd took her hand. She turned to face him, and he quickly pressed his lips to hers. She smiled faintly, the first time in what felt like days.

She slowly walked away into the bright hallway and waited.

Just as she had planned, Isaacs was on the other end. Edd had closed the door behind her, and it was locked shut.

This was it.

**(1) Licker was the name given to those weird things with the long ass tongues...**


	8. Chapter 8: Saved

**Prepare for shortness .**

Rimmy prepared herself to fight, as Isaacs simply stood there. "Any last words?" he asked.

"Yeah; Burn in hell."

He slung a tentacle at her and she cut it off, using the machete. Watching it grow back, Rimmy cursed under her breath. "You might as well give up, I am stronger than you."

She shook her head, "No, you're just another asshole."

Isaacs snarled and threw a tentacle at her, again, she sliced it off and threw the machete into his shoulder. He growled in pain and grabbed the hilt, slowly pulling it out. He threw the machete to the ground and Rimmy watched in horror as the near-severed flesh grew back together.

She thought of tactics frantically as she dodged several attacks. He was too fast for her to go for the head, and her bullets wouldn't even dent his skull. She grabbed the walkie and spoke into it.

"Plan B!"

With that, a sudden green laser slowly came towards them. Isaacs face was filled with fear, "I'll give you anything you want." he said.

"Anything?"

"Yes; Anything!"

Rimmy glared at him as the laser was less than a foot away from him, "I want my family back, you son of a bitch."(1)

The laser turned into a grid, making it impossible to dodge it in anyway, and it went through his body. Rimmy backed up slightly, and the laser disappeared. Behind her, she heard the door unlock, as she watched his body fall apart into tiny cubes.

Edd grabbed her hand and led her out of the hallway, "Come on, the outside zombies have broken in." he said.

"Wait!" she ran back in and grabbed her machete. She then nodded, "Let's go."

The four ran out into the main hallway and headed for the roof, since the front doors were overrun with zombies. _If we are to die, we sure as hell won't go down easy._ Rimmy thought as they ran up the stairs, the zombies following only a few meters behind. Ed and Eddy were shooting them, as Rimmy and Edd eliminated any stray zombies in front of them.

Edd kicked the door open and led the four onto the roof, behind him, Ed and Eddy were closing and blocking the door, "That should give us some time to breathe." Eddy said.

Rimmy realized that she was still holding Edd's hand, but she didn't care. She liked him, and considering that they could die within the next ten minutes, who gave a shit?

"So, Ed. I saw that you had eyes for Rebecca." Eddy grinned. Ed flushed and told him to shut up. "You know, if we survive this, I'll help you out." he said. Ed laughed, "Should I be worried, Double D?" he asked.

As the teens laughed, the door busted open.

They were immediately at the ready and began shooting. It worked at first, until the zombies had gotten past the five foot radius around the door.

"We're goners." Ed cried.

And they had all thought this until they heard the helicopter, along with the guns on it. Rimmy turned around and smiled, Rebecca was visible from the side and she saluted her. The four cheered as the helicopter lowered to rescue them.

Rimmy jumped on, followed by Edd, then Eddy and all three had pulled Ed onto the flying vehicle.

"BABY SISTER!" Ed yelled cheerfully and embraced her. This time, Sarah didn't attempt to scratch his eyes out, or scream at him. Instead, she hugged him back.

"Tim?" Jill turned around from the pilot's seat and looked at Rimmy. She shook her head slightly, and Jill turned back around, feeling horrible for asking. Rimmy let her head fall and a few tears slip out. Edd held her while she cried silently over the loss of her father.

"Where are we headed?" Eddy called up to Jill and Chris.

"Alaska, we here that it's isolated and that the infection hasn't reached there." Chris answered.

And with that, the ten flew to Alaska, to the unknown.

**(1) I couldn't help with adding that line. the Princess Bride has always been one of my favorites**

**Please review! Let me know if I should make some form of an epilogue for this!**


End file.
